Welcome to your doom
by HiDere
Summary: Ok so I'm new to the site not the series. There will be some romance but I don't know who with who besides Percabeth and Jasper. BTW this story is ALL HUMAN! Rated T because I want to.
1. Welcome To Your Doom

Welcome to your doom.

Those were the first words that popped into my mind when I saw the bordering school I was going to be attending. Great. Hello I'm Reyna, I was sent to this prison er I mean school for stabbing someone with 2 daggers. Oops. So now here I am at this oh so perfect school for people like me how have problems. I finally got out of the car to grab my suit cases.

"Bye mom and Dad." I say to my parents who sent me to this school.

"Bye sweetie, we're only doing this because we love love you." My mom says. Lair I think. I say nothing in response, instead I slam the trunk of the car and walk away. I walk toward the school that will be my home for the next 3 years.


	2. Chapter 2: New People

After I got settled into my room I waited until my roomate comes in.

"Hello? Anyone else here?" Asked some girl who looked like she couldn't handle anything. "Sup?" I ask.

"Oh thank God, for a second I thought was here to early. Anyway I'm Piper!" The girl says.

"I'm Reyna, your roomate.!" I say. I might actually make a friend.

"Oh cool! So wanna go grab lunch?" Piper asks.

"Sure, why not?" I say back.

"We are friends, right?" Piper asks.

"I hope so!" I say laughing a little.

"FINALLY! I have a friend! Oh gosh that sounded so weird." Piper says laughing her head off. We walk to lunch laughing. As soon as we get into the cafe Piper sees a couple people, and starts walking in that direction. Oh great, more people. As you can see I'm not a social person. I like dogs better. I sigh aqnd walk after her. I finally get to ythe table to see a wierd mixture of people. "Hey people I met on my way to my dorm!" Piper says exicitedly.

"Sup?" asks a latino, elfish looking dude.

"Great! Meet my new friend Reyna." Piper says.

"Um hi random people i have met?" I ask.

The people at there table laugh and hi and hey a blonde girl speaks up and says, "I'm Annabeth, the dude next to me is Percy, my boyfriend. The dude next to him is Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel." The blonde girl- er Annabeth says. A boy with midnight black hair, pale skin, and black eyes comes up to the table.

"Hi I'm Nico Di Angleo. And you are?" He asks.

"I'm Reyna." I say in a clippled tone like he had.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY guys ! So I'm finally going to update on Fridays instead of random days! Oh btw I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I'm not Rick Riodian okay? Okay! One last thing I fianally made up my mind about the couples in this story they are going to be: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Thalico, Leyna, and Tratie. IF you don't like any of these couples just P.M me.**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO THE STORY**

Last time on Welecome to your doom:

A boy with midnight black hair, pale skin, and black eyes comes up to the table.

"Hi I'm Nico Di Angleo. And you are?" He asks.

"I'm Reyna." I say in a clippled tone like he had.

Now:

Nico looked like a emo looking dude. Just as Nico was going to say something a girl who had short hair and black clothing.

"Sup?" The girl asked. "Who is that?" She asked pionting towards me.

"Thalia meet Reyna, Reyna meet Thalia." Nico said. "Oh cool. Lets go peeps." Thalia says.

"To where?" I ask Thalia.

"To the store, you need to meet some people. Lets go." Thalia responds. I nod and we start walking to the store. When we get to the store I was thinking about killing Leo with his stupid jokes. He is so anoying. As we walked up to the store I coud hear yelling and things breaking. "Katies there, Travis is so doomed." Thalia says. Nico laughs in return. I We walk in just in time to see two people kiss. I start laughing because the dude -whom I assusme is Travis- just stands there surprized. "Well, well what do we have here?" Percy asks. Annabeth smacks him but she's laughing. They break apart, red in the face. I walk away to get some stuff to decorate my side of my dorm. Piper comes with me. When we leave after Katie and Travis _tried_ to explain themselfs to us. They came with us back to the school in a _very _awkward slience between them.

When Piper and I got to our dorm we laughed at everything thayt happened. "Can I ask you something?" I ask Piper.

"Sure. What is it?" She asks.

"Well you are so nice I'm wondering how you got here? You know to this _lovely_ school." I say. "Well I sort of stole a car, well not stole I just asked and the dealership just gave it to me." She said looking down.

"Really a car?" I ask. "Yeah. Anyway what did you do to get to here?" Piper asks.

"I might have maybe stabbed **(A/N is that how you spell it? :P) **someone?" I say looking away.

"Really?" Piper asks me.

"Really." I say.

"Well they probbaly desevered it." Piper says. I look up and laugh. I look at the time and see its 11:00 pm.

"We should get to bed." I say.

"Yeah! We have class tommorrow." She says while yawning.

**Well thats chapter three! So I hope you guys liked it or LOVED it but if you don't whatever! LOL I'm kidding!**


End file.
